The electrical power is first of all generated using part of the power supplied by the engines of the aircraft to drive electrical power generators. The electrical power generated is delivered to distribution cabinets, also referred to as distribution “cores”, in order to be subsequently redistributed either to loads or to secondary distribution boxes, at different amperages.
Power distribution plates are used to carry currents within the power distribution system, in particular within the distribution cabinets, due to the power levels carried within the cabinet, which may reach values in the megawatt range. They generally include an insulating plate to which an electrical distribution busbar is fastened.
The distribution busbars of the power plates are conventionally connected using an electrical connection device which includes a connector that is fastened to one end of a power busbar and in which another power busbar is connected.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate such an electrical connection device according to the prior art, being used for the electrical connection of two plates 1 and 2 each comprising an insulating support 3, 4 to which respective power distribution busbars 5 and 6 are fastened.
The busbars 5 and 6 are connected by means of a connector 7 taking the overall form of a fork, fastened by a first end 8 to one of the busbars and comprising, at its opposite end, power contact branches, such as 9, being used for the electrical connection of the other busbar 5, interposed between power contacts 10.
With reference to FIG. 2, such a connection device is used to carry currents between two busbars 5 and 6 having one and the same potential VD (arrows F).
Such a connection device is an effective means for connecting distribution plates which convey only one voltage level.
However, when it comes to conveying multiple voltage levels, the plates and their connection devices must be duplicated.
This is especially the case when two power busbars are used to convey voltages having different polarities, for example positive and negative, which has drawbacks in terms of bulk, cost and complexity of assembly.
The object of the invention is to overcome these drawbacks.